


jungeun counts her blessings

by kimlipssi



Series: #StopLipsoulAngst2020 [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yas, enjoy, hi im back, jinsoul is bae..... swoon, jungeun is a sap, just a lil something for new years, so that's that, someone wrote a lipsoul nye breakup fic and i just could not.... allow that...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimlipssi/pseuds/kimlipssi
Summary: a collection of one-shots in modern-day setting. these stories will all take place in the same au jumping in and out of the different stages of LipSoul's relationship. Most are Jungeun's POV. Some tropes to be expected, but fluff is guaranteed. You can trust me, I will never let anything bad happen to these babies.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: #StopLipsoulAngst2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586641
Comments: 16
Kudos: 196





	jungeun counts her blessings

11.30pm

This year hasn't exactly been bad for Jungeun. In fact, she has so much to be thankful for, like how she's finished with college, moved into her own place, fallen in love… and that just the tip of the ice-berg! She’s thankful for this period of stability in her life; she’s healthy, surrounded by people she loves, she’s secured a fulfilling and easy-going job so soon after graduation. She’s thankful for all the love and support her family and friends have given her. She’s most thankful, however, for Jinsoul. Jinsoul who never gives up, who knows just the right things to say, who knows just how to ease Jungeun out of her comfort zone, who has given her so much security, love, and bliss by coming into her life. The same Jinsoul who is now fast asleep and lightly snoring next to her on the queen-sized bed of Jinsoul’s bedroom.

What she isn’t thankful for is Jinsoul’s stupid job, which forces her to work even on New Year’s Eve, hence her current predicament.

_‘Should I wake her?_ ’, Jungeun gazes at her sleeping girlfriend, left hand hovering over the black-haired girl’s shoulder. In the end she decides not to, letting Jinsoul, who was too tired to even slip into some comfortable pajamas, have her rest. Jungeun wasn’t the type who made a big deal of out birthdays or anniversaries (keyword: was), they were just ordinary days humans had assigned arbitrary meanings to. But Jinsoul made her want things she previously gagged and rolled eyes at other people for. Every moment she spent with Jinsoul was just so special, so precious, and every moment without her was agony. She couldn’t help but _want_ to celebrate the beginning of the new year – no, the new DECADE - with Jinsoul, it was all Jinsoul’s fault anyways.

_‘Stupid Jinsoul’_ , Jungeun grumbles, busying herself in her phone, watching updates of how her friends (or at least some of them) are all out celebrating with their significant others, wondering where her girlfriend had managed to forget her romantic side this night.

It’s 11.45pm when Jinsoul’s phone-alarm starts buzzing, startling the younger girl out of her sns-stalking. Jungeun watches as Jinsoul gets up and walks to her side of the bed. Placing her hands on her knees, Jinsoul leans down and places a gentle kiss on Jungeun's forehead. Jungeun closes her eyes at the contact, and keeps them closed until Jinsoul speaks softly, "Come with me", before exiting the bedroom. Wordlessly, Jungeun follows and finds the older girl by the main-door in the living room, slipping on her shoes.

_‘What on earth?’,_ Jungeun pauses by the door frame. As if sensing the younger girl's confusion, Jinsoul gestures towards her again, _‘Just trust me’_ , is the only hint she offers as she helps the younger girl into her coat. They exit the apartment and Jinsoul takes her right hand in her left, before winking at her playfully, and guiding her towards the building’s roof.

The cold outside air hits Jungeun likes a truck, she instinctively hides her face a little into her coat and a lot behind Jinsoul’s shoulder. Jinsoul laughs, but she doesn’t say anything despite the younger girls’ silent protests. Jinsoul let’s go of Jungeun’s hand, and hints at her with her eyes to stay put.

It’s 11.58pm and it strikes Jungeun just now why the older girl didn’t change out of her work clothes. Jinsoul had something planned all along and was waiting for the right moment. She’s crouching over and tinkering with some wired contraption that Jungeun can’t seem to figure out. Jinsoul checks her watch for the last time before turning to face her girlfriend.

It’s almost midnight.

5

“Hey..”, Jinsoul begins.

4

“So I had this whole thing planned..”, walking towards Jungeun.

3

“But I didn’t expect getting up here would take so long..”, almost there.

2

“So I’m just gonna”, they’re face to face.

1

Lacing their fingers together, Jinsoul uses her free hand to push a button on a remote. Jungeun yelps and jumps a little closer to the older girl, because suddenly, and with a loud bang, both of them are surrounded by thousands and thousands of tiny flickering lights. First red, then blue, and now a blend of both. It’s marvelous, and the fireworks across the other high rise buildings of Seoul are joining Jinsoul’s like clockwork. Jungeun’s lost in the private light show Jinsoul has set up for her, she stares at it in awe, but Jinsoul keeps her gaze fixed on her instead. Much to Jungeun’s dismay the fireworks last only a few minutes, because that’s just how many Jinsoul’s landlord had allowed her, but it was still the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for her. The lights are slowly fizzling out when Jungeun’s eyes meet Jinsoul’s.

“Happy new year babe, I love you” Jinsoul voices before pulling the younger girl into a hug. Jinsoul’s breathing is still heavy and sleep-ridden, and Jungeun can’t believe that she’s actually tearing up.. Jinsoul’s tired but she loves her so much, Jinsoul’s routine is so hectic but she still managed all of this, and Jinsoul’s done it again, she just won’t let Jungeun live..

“I love you more”, Jungeun sniffs, blinking away her tears, before taking the older girls face in her hands and kissing her. She counts her blessings once more, and yeah, she definitely most thankful for Jinsoul this year.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i mentioned the next parts would be in the past but idk new years had me feeling this kind of way.. I'm not the best at describing settings and settings and fluff is still unchartered territory for me... pls give tips for improving... as always comments/kudos are much appreciated... bye for now!
> 
> and as always
> 
> #StopLipsoulAngst2020
> 
> UPDATE: i edited it a little to improve flow & comprehension.


End file.
